


Ему тоже снятся кошмары

by Kettriken



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettriken/pseuds/Kettriken
Summary: Давно ушедшие друзья возвращаются к Доктору во снах, а наяву он пытается отгородиться от воспоминаний, скрывая свою тревогу.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 3





	Ему тоже снятся кошмары

_Девушка, стоящая на берегу северного моря, плачет, не скрывая своих слёз._

_— Я… Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно всхлипывает она. Забывая о том, что он видит только голографическое изображение, да и сам для неё лишь голограмма, Доктор протягивает руки и идёт к ней. Каждый шаг даётся с трудом, словно воздух загустел как смола, но наконец ему удаётся дотянуться до неё и сжать в объятьях._

_— Я здесь, я никогда больше тебя не оставлю…_

_Но она вдруг обмякает в его руках, теряя сознание, и черты её лица меняются. Это уже не Роуз, а женщина с тёмно-рыжими растрёпанными волосами, в которой он с удивлением узнаёт Донну. Её глаза закрыты, но губы шевелятся, повторяя одни и те же слова, кажущиеся бессмыслицей. Доктор медленно опускается на землю, бережно поддерживая её._

_— Очнись, прошу тебя…_

_Её ресницы вздрагивают, и она открывает глаза. Она смотрит на него, и в её взгляде нет ни радости, ни узнавания, лишь лёгкое удивление. Так не совсем проснувшийся человек смотрел бы на незнакомца, потревожившего его сон._

Он просыпается от тихого шороха и ещё некоторое время лежит с открытыми глазами, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, прежде чем подняться с кровати.

***

Они снова и снова снились ему. Сколько времени прошло с последней встречи? Год, два?.. Он был бы готов пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы боль от потерь хоть немного притупилась и не обжигала лезвием бритвы при каждом воспоминании. Днём ему кое-как удавалось отгородиться от воспоминаний работой и путешествиями, опасностями и разговорами с новыми друзьями, но ночью тени прошлого возвращались, словно никуда и не уходили.

Вот и сейчас Доктор пытался отвлечься от размышлений, погрузившись в работу. Он устроился под консолью и перепаивал контакты на одной из плат, отвечающих за торможение при приземлении. Могло показаться, что он увлечён этим делом, но его движения были автоматическими, а мысли витали где-то далеко. _В бухте Дарлиг ув Страден_

Вот и последняя клемма припаяна. Доктор поднялся на ноги и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Почему именно в тот день, когда работа нужна как никогда, все системы ТАРДИС функционируют идеально? _Закон Мёрфи — сказала бы Марта._ Доктор сжал руками виски, словно пытаясь так отгородиться от воспоминаний.  
Чем бы отвлечься? Его взгляд упал на стеллаж с книгами, и он протянул руку к полке. Проведя пальцами по корешкам книг он выбрал одну — в чёрном переплёте с красной вязью. Кажется, он ещё не читал её. Автор — Мелоди Мелоун. Хорошее имя, подумалось Доктору. Хорошее и немного знакомое, будто так звали старинную знакомую, или же кого-то, с кем только предстоит встретиться. Он устроился в мягком кресле и открыл книгу на случайной странице. Слова, написанные незнакомой женщиной давным-давно, увлекли его в осенний вечер на улицах старого города. Ему казалось, что она стоит у него за спиной, рассказывая свою историю знакомым бархатистым голосом, говоря о любви, расставании и надежде. Слова, слова, слова, но и они, сказанные в нужный момент, незаменимы. Дочитав главу, он умиротворённо прикрыл глаза, но хлопок распахиваемой двери резко вернул его к реальности.

— Куда мы отправимся, Доктор? — Эми ворвалась в консольную рыжим вихрем. — Я соскучилась по тебе, — она заключила его в объятья на долю секунды и тут же сорвалась с места. — Рори сегодня не смог прийти — слишком много пациентов. Зато угадай, кто к нам заглянул, — Эми выбежала из консольной, чтобы тут же вернуться с Ривер. — Так куда отправимся? 

Доктор кивнул Ривер, попытавшись изобразить на лице искреннюю улыбку и быстро отвернулся к консоли, взмахнув руками, словно дирижёр.

— Как насчёт Планеты Гинтас в Сапфировом каскаде трёх систем? — бодро спросил он, надеясь, что ни Эми, ни, особенно, Ривер не заметили его подавленного настроения. Кажется, так оно и было — девушка весело рассмеялась и плюхнулась в кресло, где он читал несколько минут назад. Ривер же подошла к консоли и встала рядом с ним, помогая с управлением. В какой-то момент она словно невзначай мягко задела его руку. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял на неё глаза. Кажется, Ривер этого и добивалась. Она кивнула ему и чуть улыбнулась, словно ободряя, вовсе не удивившись тому, что он хмурится. Доктор торопливо опустил голову и сосредоточился на тормозном рычаге, который следовало перевести во второе положение. Упрямая ручка не поддавалась, пока Ривер не положила свою ладонь на его и не помогла передвинуть рычаг, слегка потянув его вправо. Он так и не посмотрел ей в глаза, но всё же благодарно кивнул.

***

Доктор приглашающим жестом распахнул двери Тардис и первым шагнул наружу.

— Добро пожаловать на Гинтас — сад всей галактики. Это — планета заповедник, галактическая рекреационная зона, если можно так сказать, — ему вовсе не хотелось беспокоить Эми своими проблемами и он болтал как ни в чём не бывало. — Раньше это был обычный космический булыжник солидных размеров, пока сюда не начали привозить растения из самых дальних уголков космического пространства. Пожалуй, это место лучшее на планете — здесь сады подходят к самому морю. Слышишь его шум? Если совсем немного пройти туда, — он махнул рукой налево. — ты его увидишь. В это сложно поверить, но здесь есть даже пара растений с Земли. За мной, Понд! — он устремился к дереву с прямыми жёсткими ветками и листьями, похожими на маленькие веера. — Гинкго, дерево, пережившее динозавров…

Он взял Эми за руку и повёл в глубь зарослей, почти искренне увлекаясь рассказом о причудливых цветах планеты Ильмар, расцветающих только в те ночи, когда фазы двух её лун совпадают. Ривер осталась у Тардис — что ей, бывалой путешественнице, какие-то лианы — но он то и дело краем глаза замечал, что она наблюдает за ними.

Пока Эми радостно смеётся и кружится среди удивительных растений, Доктор незаметно уходит от неё и идёт к краю площадки. Он облокачивается на перила и подставляет лицо свежему ветру, дующему с моря. Доктор впервые за день искренне улыбается — едва заметно, самыми уголками губ. Он всегда любил морской ветер, приносящий запах иных земель и шелест листьев неведомых лесов. Такой ветер уносит печали и тревоги, он связывает людей, живущих по разные стороны океана… _И именно такой ветер трепал волосы девушки, плачущей на берегу северного моря._

— Ты в порядке? — Он и забыл, что Ривер умеет ходить тихо, как кошка по персидскому ковру. — Я же вижу, что нет. Ты за столько лет не научился как следует скрывать эмоции. Может быть, восторженную девочку ты и проведёшь, но не меня. — она касается пальцем его лба и разглаживает морщинку, залёгшую между бровей.

— Ты можешь мне всё рассказать.

— Да что тут рассказывать? — покачал головой Доктор. — Ничего серьёзного, на самом деле. Чепуха. Просто…

— Сны? — понимающе кивает Ривер.

— Да, сны… Ты бы назвала это спойлерами и сказала, что об этом нельзя говорить, но я больше не в силах молчать об этом, я просто сойду с ума. — он резко поворачивается к ней, опирается спиной на высокие перила и откидывает назад голову, устало закрывая глаза. Когда не видишь собеседника, говорить легче, и слова, поначалу казавшиеся сложными и неестественными прорываются наружу. Доктор рассказывает обо всём: о Роуз, запертой по ту сторону мира, о Марте, чья жизнь была сломана из-за него, о Донне… Всех людях, воспоминания о которых ранят так больно. К его удивлению, Ривер не говорит ни слова, а когда он обессиленно замолкает, просто обнимает его, ласково, словно плачущего ребёнка.

Когда за её спиной раздаётся шелест ветвей, Доктор отстраняется, и она его не удерживает. Раскрасневшаяся Эми подбегает к нему с радостным возгласом и протягивает небольшой букет серебристо-фиолетовых цветов.

— Ну куда же вы пропали? — притворно сердится она. — Я думала, ты решил меня здесь бросить. И только попробуй сказать, что вы не занимались тут ни чем этаким, — она смеётся, а Доктор и Ривер чуть улыбаются друг другу и обмениваются понимающими взглядами, отчего Эми немного опешивает.

— Ну ладно, — наконец нарушает повисшее молчание Доктор. — Куда теперь? Как насчёт современного Нью-Йорка? Если не ошибаюсь, там творятся какие-то временные-шременные аномалии.

— Прекрасно, — кивает Эми. — Только не в саму аномалию, а немного пораньше, давай устроим что-нибудь вроде пикника — все мы и Рори.

И Доктор, конечно, согласен.

***

_Воздух дрожит, словно в августовское пекло, и на том месте, где только что стояла Эми, теперь только статуя из белого мрамора — улыбающийся ангел с широкими крыльями за спиной. Жгучие слёзы застилают глаза и он обессиленно склоняется, пряча лицо в ладонях — теперь уже ничего не важно, он не смог уберечь её… К его удивлению, вместо прикосновения холодного мрамора, он чувствует на своих плечах ласковые женские руки. «Не бойся, я рядом», — Ривер мягко, но настойчиво заставляет его отступить назад и увлекает в ТАРДИС, ни на мгновение не опуская глаз, наблюдая за ангелом._

Знакомые руки не исчезают и после того, как он просыпается, вздрагивая, как от озноба. Ривер привлекает его к себе и обнимает, защищая от ночных теней, неохотно уползающих во тьму. Доктор прижимается лбом к плечу Ривер и вдыхает запах её волос: «Пожалуйста, не уходи…» Она ласково проводит рукой по его растрёпанным волосам: «Я никогда тебя не оставлю», и Доктор понимает, что верит ей.


End file.
